Won't You Just Spin The Bottle?
by Cookiecutter97
Summary: It was a normal day. Well, almost normal. Okay maybe not at all. But, all I know I'm standing face to face to my neighbor in a broom closet holding my breath! Samantha x Eddie! Oneshot.


_It was a normal day. Well, almost normal. Okay maybe not at all. But, all I know I'm standing face to face to my neighbor in a broom closet holding my breath!_

**I Don't own any of the main Characters! Or where they live! Valerie Tripp does! Enjoy!**

Samantha POV

It was an early November morning when I swung my legs off of my bed and stretched contently. I hastily pulled my dress and pulled on my stockings. I slipped slightly on the wooden floor as I ran to the window. Giving the window a good shove I felt the crisp morning air against my face and I smiled.

Shutting my eyes I imagined I was on a ship sailing all the way to London with my Uncle Gardner. I pictured the foamy waves splashing against the boat side. The mist sprinkling me when I least expected it and the sea gulls swarming above me. Their beady eyes scouring the deck for a stray crumb. I extended my hand as if there was a crumb on it only to open my eyes and realize I was in my room. The faithful pigeon that visited me every morning sat on my window sill. It cooed and cocked its head to the side as if to say, "My morning breakfast, please?"

I side stepped to the place where I kept my crumb for him. His beak pecked at it for a moment before it disappeared. It cooed its thanks before taking flight and landing on a near by tree.

I shut my window a bit more and made a dash for the stairs. I pulled on my shoes and grabbed my jacket. As always I could never escape the house with out someone finding me. This time it was the gardener, Patrick.

"Where are you off to so early on a wonderful day?" He called out to me.

With Patrick I could be myself and not worried about being grilled about my whereabouts. "A wonderful day indeed! Don't you just love fall?" I responded with a little spin.

Patrick just chuckled and nodded.

"Oh! I'm just taking a stroll. I'll be back before breakfast. Nellie and Grandmother will be back tomorrow and we plan to straighten and decorate the house today. I will be sure to help. Do tell them that?" I said skipping to the gate.

"Of course, have a lovely walk," he said with a genuine smile and wave.

And indeed I did. I skipped along for a while before I slowed into a walk. My black shoes occasionally met a cluster of dry leaves and greeted them with a crunching sound. As I absentmindedly rounded the corner of Grandmother's property next to the Ryland's house I picked up a stick. I stuck my stick out so it could touch each metal fence post as I walked past. It made a rhythmic sound that I found relaxing and I let my thoughts travel.

My thoughts and the stick stopped abruptly as a male voice startled me.

"Wrong side of the fence," said the male voice I knew too well.

I looked up to see Eddie Ryland.

"It woke me up," he continued.

"Really." I said staring up at him undaunted.

"For my concentrated efforts on my homework," Eddie said smirking.

"How can I find it hard to believe Edward Ryland is doing homework on a Saturday morning?" I asked lowering my stick.

"Shocking, isn't?" He replied. When I didn't answer but, started to walk away he added, "Still on the wrong side of the fence Ms. Parkington."

I sighed and said, "My grandmother put this fence up!"

"I don't think she did," Eddie replied laughing at his own joke.

"She paid for it." I snapped.

Eddie held his hands up in mock surrender. "Alright, you just have to agree to come over to my house later."

"No!" I replied. The last time I agreed to Eddie's plans I got hurt when trying to cross the river in search of the lost horse he never had. That was when Grandmother had a brilliant idea of a fence.

"You didn't let me finish. A few friends and I were going to play some games. Come and join us." He said.

"Or else?" I questioned. There was always a catch with Eddie.

"I'll tell my mother about trespassing and a few other things to your grandmother." He challenged.

"Fine," I said, "If you would excuse me."

"Of course, carry on. Come around 2 o' clock." He said before running around the house.

Since most of the household was gone I ate breakfast, sipped morning tea, and ate ouch with Aunt Cornelia. We accomplished much in the day including baking pumpkin shaped cookies, sewing for at least a hour (or in my opinion 2 hours), and tacking up a banner that read: Welcome Home! By the time the clock chimed 1 o' clock Aunt Cornelia excused herself and went to lie down. That's when I remembered what I promised Eddie.

Sighing I went upstairs to check my appearance. Not for Eddie of course. Just because he had friends over. I didn't bother thinking of what types of games. Whatever they were they were sure to be stupid. I would just sit those out, I figured.

The clock read 1:55 when I slipped out of the house and across the yard. As I unlatched the gate I caught sight of Eddie's "friends". They looked nice enough. 2 girls and 4 boys around my age- which was 16. I hesitated a second to long because suddenly Eddie introduces me from across the yard.

The girls were Lucy and Karyn and the boys Jack, Peter, and Timothy. We socialized before Eddie suggested a game. Before any of us knew it Timothy was blindfolded and spun around. We frolicked away from him and he charged like a bull towards us. He grabbed Lucy first. She was blindfolded as well. I frowned as Peter intentionally tapped her behind and she screamed. I hoped this wouldn't happen to me. Luckily it didn't for as I was about to be blindfolded the maid came our with a wine bottle filled with sparkling lemonade.

We all drank. The bottle stood empty and Peter spun it around casually. We talked of many of a things before Peter said, "Maybe we should play another game."

"What now Peter?" Asked Jack fiddling with his empty glass.

"Spin the bottle." He said straight forward.

"How do you play that?" Asked Lucy her eyelashes batting at least three times she said a word.

"Well, whichever male and female it points to they have to kiss in that..." He looked around and spotted the outside broom closet, "Closet."

Everyone seemed equally pleased except for me.

"I better go make see there's room," said Eddie before leaving the table.

"Maybe I should get going," I said after a minute.

Instantly Lucy and Karyn where begging me to stay.

"Please, it will be such fun. Just a swift peck of the lips!" and "You wouldn't want to rude to the host?" Could be heard and finally I sat back down.

Eddie came back and looked at the men and arched his eyebrows and said, "There's lots of room now. Lets begin."

The bottle was put on the table and Eddie sent it spinning. After a moment it landed on Lucy. Lucy gave it a hard spin and it almost landed on Eddie but, it inched its way over to Peter. They disappeared quickly into the closet and came back a few minutes later. It was obvious they enjoyed their time together.

"Man!" He said slapping Eddie as he sat down, "We could actually lie down in there, thanks."

My cheeks flamed a light red and was just about to excuse myself when the bottle landed directly at me. My heart started to sink lower and lower as I stared at it.

"Come on! You got to spin it!" Encouraged Karyn.

I lifted my white hand and gave it a good spin. I watched it spin and spin. It slowed a bit before landing on... Eddie. My heart dropped the rest of the way as I stood shakily. _Of all the people! Why did I even get myself into this mess any way!_

We walked off slowly. Eddie held the door open and I walked in. Lucy's glove was lying on the floor and Eddie kicked it away. We stood there for a half a minute before Eddie said, "Just a small kiss okay?"

"It's a dare right?" I said lifting my eyes toward him.

"Right," he agreed taking a step toward me.

"Fine," I mumbled before his lips came inches from mine. I stood frozen. My breath stopped for sure. I tried to recall how I saw my Uncle and Aunt kissing on veranda but to no avail. _I'm completely doomed! _

"We could lie," offered Eddie seeing my face.

"Lying is a sin," I said smiling a bit.

Finally his lips came crashing into mine. So much of a small kiss! There was energy flowing behind his lips and it didn't take me long to respond. He kissed me again and again and I leaned in for a few more when he stopped to catch his breath. His arm wrapped around my waist and our mouths moved as one. Suddenly I felt something cold on my lip and I realized it was his tongue. I opened my mouth an I let it gain entrance. I soon found my tongue wrestling his. A deep growl broke forth from the back of his throat as he pushed me against the wall. His hands combed my upper torso as we played tonsil hockey.

We broke apart finally to catch our breaths. A knock on the door alerted us that our turn was long over. I straightened my dress and was about to head for the door when Eddie swung me back around and kissed me softly on my lips once more.

"You know I live just next door," He said before pulling away.

"I know," I confirmed giving him a peak on the cheek.


End file.
